youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
MetallicaTV
Metallica is a classic heavy metal band formed in Los Angeles, California. It was formed in 1981, with its original lineup, only two original members remaining in the band being James Hetfield and Lars Ulrich, who were also the two founders of the band, as well. History Metallica was formed in October 1981 after an Ad on The Recycler was placed by Lars Ulrich, in which James Hetfield answered. Originally Consisting of only two members (James Hetfield and Lars Ulrich), they soon recruited Dave Mustaine due to his fast playing, and Ron McGovney later joined as the Bassist. Two possible names for the band were suggested to Lars Ulrich by his friend Ron Quintana, "MetalMania" and "Metallica". Lars Ulrich later picked Metallica, suggesting that Ron uses MetalMania instead. After several Demo recordings of the bands original Lineup which became famous in the Underground Scene, they attended a performance by Metal band Trauma at Whiskey A Go Go in 1982, featuring Cliff Burton on bass. Surprised by Cliff Burton's playing, they requested him to join Metallica, also requesting McGovney to leave. Despite Cliffs rejection, he later joined when they moved to El Cerrito in San Francisco.. Their first recording with Cliff was in 1983, named the "Megaforce Demo". After signing up with Megaforce Records, they were about to record their debut album Kill 'Em All; Dave Mustaine was fired from Metallica in April 1983 due to his Drinking problems and Conflicts with other band members. Soon after, they recruited Kirk Hammett of Exodus, and began recording their Debut Album in May 1983. Kill 'Em All was released in July 1983. Albums & Tracks # Kill 'Em All (1983) ## Hit the Lights ## The Four Horsemen ## Motorbreath ## Jump in the Fire ## Pulling Teeth ## Whiplash ## Phantom Lord ## No Remorse ## Seek & Destroy ## Metal Militia ## Am I Evil? ## Blitzkrieg # Ride the Lightning (1984) ## Fight Fire with Fire ## Ride the Lightning ## For Whom the Bell Tolls ## Fade to Black ## Trapped Under Ice ## Escape ## Creeping Death ## Call of Ktulu # Master of Puppets (1986) ## Battery ## Master of Puppets ## The Thing That Should Not Be ## Welcome Home (Sanitarium) ## Disposable Heroes ## Leper Messiah ## Orion ## Damage # ....And Justice for All (1988) ## Blackened ## ...And Justice for All ## Eye of the Beholder ## One ## The Shortest Straw ## Harvester of Sorrow ## The Frayed Ends of Sanity ## To Live is to Die ## Dyers Eve ## The Prince # Metallica (1991) ## Enter Sandman ## Sad but True ## Holier than Thou ## The Unforgiven ## Wherever I May Roam ## Don't Tread On Me ## Through the Never ## Nothing Else Matters ## Of Wolf and Man ## The God that Failed ## My Friend of Misery ## The Struggle Within ## So What? # Load (1996) ## Ain't My Bitch ## 2 X 4 ## The House Jack Built ## Until It Sleeps ## King Nothing ## Hero of the Day ## Bleeding Me ## Cure ## Poor Twisted Me ## Wasting My Hate ## Mama Said ## Thorn Within ## Ronnie ## The Outlaw Thorn # Reload (1997) ## Fuel ## The Memory Remains ## Devil's Device ## The Unforgiven II ## Better Than You ## Slither ## Carpe Diem Baby ## Baby Seed ## Where The Wild Things Are ## Prince Charming ## Low Man's Lyric ## Attitude ## Fixxxer # St. Anger (2003) ## Frantic ## St. Anger ## Some Kind of Monster ## Dirty Window ## Invisible Kid ## My World ## Shoot Me Again ## Sweet Amber ## The Unnamed Feeling ## Purify ## All Within my Hands # Death Magnetic (2008) ## That Was Just Like Your Life ## The End of the Line ## Broken, Beat, & Scared ## The Day that Never Comes ## All Nightmare Long ## Cyanide ## The Unforgiven III ## The Judas Kiss ## Suicide & Redemption ## My Apocalypse ## Hi Guy ## Nineteen ## Black Squirrel ## Caspter ## Flamingo ## German Soup ## UM3 ## Gymbag ## K2LU ## Ten #Hardwired... To Self-Destruct (2016) ##Hardwired ##Atlas, Rise! ##Now That We're Dead ##Moth into Flame ##Dream No More ##Halo on Fire ##Confusion ##ManUnkind ##Here Comes Revenge ##Am I Savage? ##Murder One ##Spit Out the Bone Members Current members *James Hetfield — lead vocals, rhythm guitar (1981—present) *Kirk Hammett — lead guitar, backing vocals (1983—present) *Robert Trujillo — bass, backing vocals (2003—present) *Lars Ulrich — drums, percussion (1981—present) Former Members *Dave Mustaine — lead guitar, backing vocals (1982–1983) *Ron McGovney — bass, backing vocals (1982) *Cliff Burton — bass, backing vocals (1982–1986) *Jason Newsted — bass, backing vocals (1986–2001) Session/Touring Members *Bob Rock — bass (2002–2003) Additional Resources *YouTube *Fandom *Website Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views